Solace
by asha.writes
Summary: A fluffy, lemon-filled version of what might happen at the end of "Tough Love" (episode 1.14). Vincent comes to Catherine for comfort after killing Joe's brother, Darius. ONE SHOT.


**I do not own CW's Beauty and the Beast or any of the characters.**

Solace

**Playlist: Luke Sital - Singh – You Love, You Love**

"JT, is he there yet?" Catherine asked in a whisper, worry colouring her tone. She had called JT several times over the past few hours.

"No, I haven't seen him. Have you tried calling him? I haven't been able to get through." Catherine could hear the stress in JT's voice.

"Yes, I have. Several times. He's not picking up," Catherine added, trying to keep the rising hysteria she felt from her voice.

"Where are you? Are you still at the hospital?" JT asked.

"No, I was there for a few hours after…it happened, but I got called back in to work. We all were. We're trying to deal with this situation." Catherine was in an unused office with the door closed, the blinds pulled shut and the lights off.

"How's your sister?"

"She's OK, considering what happened. The doctor said she'll be fine. They're keeping her overnight for observation. She woke up briefly, but they sedated her and sent me away once visiting hours were over. I'll go back as soon as I can in the morning."

"Good. Well, I'm glad she's ok, at least."

"Thanks, JT. If you see Vincent, if he comes home, make sure he stays there. He can't leave the warehouse. It's not safe. Got it?"

"Got it. I'll call you as soon as he gets here."

"JT, when he does show up, can you please stay there with him? I don't want him there alone."

"Of course, Catherine," JT said, soothingly. He could hear the concern and pain in her tone. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

"Thanks, JT," Catherine whispered.

Catherine sighed as she hung up her phone. She tried Vincent's number again. No answer. She left the tiny, private office and ensured the halls were empty and that she hadn't been overheard before heading back to her desk.

Catherine entered the bustling office area and quickly took a seat in front of her computer. Joe was standing at the front of the room, waving a manila folder in the air. Evan was behind him, eyes downcast. Joe's eyes were blazing, his nostrils flared and the veins in his neck stood out. "DNA results have confirmed it. This was the work of the vigilante! The vigilante killed my brother! We need to find him and bring him in. I've just heard from the mayor's office. This is our only priority right now."

Joe slammed the file onto the nearest desk. Catherine's nerves made her jump. She swallowed loudly and looked down at her desk. Where was Vincent? She needed to see him to make sure he was alright. To warn him.

Joe paced the office area like a caged tiger. He would occasionally storm off to take calls in his office. While he was on the phone, he would wave his hands broadly and yell. During one call, he broke down at his desk, crying. He had shut the door to his office but he hadn't bothered to close the blinds all the way.

While it hurt Catherine to see her boss this way, she only had enough room in her emotions for Vincent. She needed to see him, to talk to him, make sure that he was OK after what had happened. After what he had done.

**xxxxx**

"Is he there?" Catherine asked JT. She had finally left work and was sitting in her car, trying to decide where to go.

"No sign of him," was JT's quick reply.

"I'm leaving work now. Should I come over?"

"No, just go home and get some rest. You must be exhausted. I'll text you as soon as he gets here."

"Like I'm going to be able to sleep," Catherine scoffed.

"I know, Catherine. Believe me," JT sighed. It sounded like he was rubbing his hands over his face. "When was the last time you ate? At the very least go home, change your clothes and have something to eat. Relax. I'll text you, OK?"

"I don't care how late it is. It doesn't matter. Text me anyway," Catherine was trying hard to keep the panic she was feeling from her tone.

"I will, Catherine," JT reassured her.

"I'm really worried, JT," admitted Catherine. She didn't like feeling helpless. "This isn't like him."

"No, it's not. I'm worried, too. I'll text you the moment he comes home."

"Thank you," Catherine hung up the phone. She put her head in her hands and rested them against the steering wheel for a moment. She didn't know what to do.

**xxxxx**

Catherine entered her dark and silent apartment. As much as Heather drove her crazy and complicated things between her and Vincent, Catherine missed her sister's presence in their home. She dropped her bag to the floor where she stood. She put her keys on the kitchen counter and pulled off her boots. She dropped them to the floor, one by one. Catherine unbuttoned her coat, pulled it off and threw it onto the couch. She bypassed the kitchen on her way to the bathroom. She couldn't bear the thought of eating anything.

Catherine walked directly into the bathroom from the hallway. She shed her clothes and turned the shower on. She made the water as hot as she could stand. She stood under the spray of steaming water and she finally gave into her emotions. She was weary of being strong all the time, of trying to keep Vincent's secret, of scrambling to keep everything together. She put her face in her hands and she cried. She gave into her feelings, the deep pain in her heart. The water from the shower muffled her sobs.

When the heat became too much for Catherine and she felt light-headed, she turned off the tap and got out of the shower. She dried off and wrapped herself in the robe that was hanging on the back of the door. She rubbed her hair briskly with her towel and wrapped it around her head, turban-style.

She didn't bother turning on her bedroom light. She used the light from the bathroom to navigate. She rubbed her hair once more and dropped the towel to the floor.

Catherine looked out of the window and let out a brief scream. Vincent was sitting on the steps of the fire escape, head in his hands, his body curled up into a ball of misery. Catherine opened the window. Vincent didn't look up.

"Vincent!" she hissed. "Get in here! Now!"

Vincent stood up from the step and followed her into her room. He didn't look at her once. His head was down and his stance was dejected. His shoulders were slumped and his hands were balled into fists and shoved into the pockets of his jacket.

"Vincent," Catherine said his name, trying to catch his eye. She moved to stand directly in front of him, her hands on his arms. He still wouldn't look at her. His gaze rested somewhere above her right shoulder. "Are you OK? Where have you been?"

"Catherine," he sighed roughly, ignoring her questions. His voice was harsh and rasping. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked, incredulous.

"I killed your boss' brother. In cold blood," Vincent sighed. He shook his head and looked down at the floor once again.

"No, you didn't. You do realize that you saved Heather, right? Darius pulled a gun on her. You were defending my sister."

"There's no excuse. I could have taken him down, knocked him unconscious or something, left him for the police. I just…I couldn't control myself. I am an animal. I'm a murderer," he whispered. "I deserve to be locked away. Or put down…."

"Vincent…" Catherine said, with a warning tone.

"It's true. I think I need to leave."

"Vincent, you don't need to leave. I'm not worried. You're not an animal and I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

"No, I don't mean your apartment. I mean New York. For good. I bring nothing but pain and suffering to the people around me, the people I care about. It's been selfish of me to stay so long." He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more. "It's not fair to you or to JT. Muirfield is getting closer and closer. If anything were to happen to you…"

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Catherine reassured him, her hand smoothing his hair back from his face.

Vincent stepped back, out of her reach. His eyes filled with tears and his shoulders shook. Catherine was shocked. She had never seen him this way before. "Catherine, you don't know that! I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you. It would be my fault. Do you get that? My fault. I've been selfish and stupid to think that I could have you in my life like a normal man."

"Vincent, look at me!" Catherine demanded. Vincent was still avoiding eye contact with her. He scrubbed his hands over his face. "Vincent!"

Vincent reluctantly looked up. His eyes were still looking off to her right. They slid momentarily to her face before darting away again. There were dark shadows under his eyes and stubble was thick on his face. His eyes were red and bloodshot.

"We are in this together," Catherine said desperately, as though trying to convince him. "It's you and me."

"Catherine, I can't do this to you anymore. I'm not worth it. I have to leave." Vincent turned back towards the window, his hunched posture showing his defeat.

"No! You don't get to walk away from me. I think that would hurt me more than anything Muirfield could do to me. Vincent…I love you." The words were out of Catherine's mouth before she could think about them, stop them.

Vincent froze at the window. He dropped his arms to his sides and his shoulders fell even further. "What? What did you say?"

"I love you," Catherine repeated, testing the sound of the words.

Vincent did turn around and look at her at this point. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth gaped open. "No…Catherine. You don't."

"What do you mean 'I don't'?" Catherine asked. "It's not up to you."

"Catherine, I'm a murderer, a monster, a freak. I'm not a man."

"Vincent…" Catherine began.

"You are so much better than me. You deserve someone who can come in through the front door, who can take you out in daylight, hold your hand in public. You need a man who can marry you and give you children and live a normal life with you. I can only give you shadows and pain and…." Vincent's voice broke and he couldn't finish the sentence.

Catherine's heart shattered inside of her chest. Vincent sounded so defeated, his words so final. She couldn't bear it if he left her.

"Vincent? I'm all in." Catherine walked towards him. He started backing away towards the window. "Everything else doesn't matter to me."

"Catherine…"

"Vincent, I'm all in," she repeated, more forcefully. The back of his legs bumped against the windowsill. There was nowhere for him to retreat to.

"It's not fair to you."

"Fair? I don't really care about fair. I care about you. If you left…I don't know what I would do and that's not fair. Do you understand, Vincent? I don't want to live without you. You are not a monster or a murderer or a freak. I don't want to hear that again. You are a man. A kind and gentle man and I trust you." There were tears in her eyes. She had to make him see what she saw in him.

"Catherine," he whispered, finally looking her in the eye. He reached out his hand and touched her cheek. Catherine placed her hand on Vincent's chest. Under her fingertips, she could feel his heart thudding out an unnaturally fast tempo. She leaned towards him just as he lowered his head to hers. Their lips met briefly and tentatively before they both pulled back. Sparks shivered up Catherine's spine as she stared into Vincent's eyes. His gaze was passionate, filled with pain and heat and need.

Vincent could hear Catherine's pulse echoing in his ears. It was strong and rapid. He concentrated on this as he stepped forward, bent down and claimed her lips with his own. He tangled his hand in her hair, cupping the back of her head, drawing her face even closer to his, deepening the angle of their kiss.

Vincent's deep longing and desire flooded his kiss. Catherine pulled away for a split second, shocked with his sudden intensity, his passion, before diving right back in. She clasped the lapels of his jacket with her hands, drawing him even closer to her. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her body against his. Vincent's tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. She opened willingly for him, a moan escaping her as she did.

Vincent plunged his tongue into her mouth. He started walking slowly forward, taking Catherine with him, backwards, to the bed. He was consumed with their kiss and he wanted more of her. All of her. It was Catherine's turn to be cornered as the backs of her legs hit the bed frame. Vincent's kiss had deepened significantly. She was finding it hard to breathe. They had both been waiting for this for so long.

Catherine grasped Vincent's shoulders for support, for an anchor. She felt unsteady and wasn't sure she could stand on her own. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and swore she heard him growl in response. Catherine slid her hands down and pushed Vincent's wool coat off of his shoulders. It fell to the floor, unheeded. She started trying to pull his shirt off. He stilled her hands with his own and gracefully pulled his shirt over his head. Her eyes widened when she saw his bare chest. She placed her hands on it and softly moved them downwards.

Catherine moved her hand to Vincent's belt and gazed up at him wordlessly. At a quick nod from him, she gently unbuckled it. The action required her complete concentration. Her gentle fingertips barely skimmed his skin as she worked on his belt. Vincent's breath hitched and then stopped completely as she undid the button on his jeans and then drew his zipper slowly downwards. He stepped out of his jeans without looking away from her. For a moment, Catherine and Vincent were frozen to the spot, looking at each other, breathing deeply.

Vincent gently placed his hands on Catherine's shoulders. He caught her gaze for a split second before he slipped one hand inside her robe. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. His hand touched her hot skin and he recoiled as if burned. He pulled his hand out and looked at her with questioning eyes. Vincent's breathing was erratic. He ran a shaking hand through his hair. He wanted her so much.

Catherine looked up at Vincent and untied the belt at her waist. She slipped her robe down and stepped out of it, standing naked in front of him. He gulped and forgot to breathe.

Suddenly, Vincent lifted Catherine up in his strong arms and placed her gently in the middle of the bed. He lowered his head and his mouth found hers once again. He conquered her lips with his own, his tongue entering her mouth, demanding a response. His kiss deepened and she moaned. Catherine grasped his scruffy hair, and pulled him closer. He was making her lose her carefully maintained control.

Vincent's hand slid down Catherine's neck and tentatively found her breast. He smoothed it with his hand, learning the feel and the curve of it. He moved his mouth down to replace his hand. He gently took her nipple in his mouth, nipping it with his teeth, licking it with his tongue. Catherine bucked on the bed, causing Vincent to lose the last of his restraint. He growled and Catherine looked up at him. His eyes were hazy, unfocused. They shone yellow for an instant, before he ducked his head and kissed her other breast. Catherine moved on the bed again, impatient for more of him. "Vincent…now…"

Vincent quickly shed his boxer-briefs and settled himself between her legs. He ran his hand up her arm and gently brushed her hair off of her face. He was holding himself away from her with one arm, limiting their contact.

"Catherine," he said, his voice deep and harsh. "If you don't…I mean, if you…we can stop at any…"

"Vincent," Catherine rasped, looking into his eyes, desperate to reassure him. "I won't want you to stop."

"But, Catherine…" Vincent started to argue. He was not good enough for her. As much as he wanted her, needed her, he knew that she deserved someone better. He was a beast, an animal.

"Vincent. I need you. Now," Catherine sighed, grasping his face in her hands. She kissed him sweetly on the mouth. "I love you. Please."

The pleading tone in Catherine's last whispered word snapped the remains of Vincent's restraint. He braced himself with his arms, moved her legs apart with his knee and plunged himself inside of her. Vincent stilled as he heard her sharp intake of breath. "Catherine, I'm sorry…"

"Vincent, I'm fine," Catherine murmured. She moved her body upwards, restlessly. "Don't s-stop."

Vincent did not need any more urging. He pulled out of her before pressing deeply inside once more. He groaned. It had been so long, but it had never felt like this before. He felt like a man again. He felt whole.

Vincent retreated and surged into her several more times. She rose up to meet him and she wrapped her legs around his body. The pressure building up inside of him was too much to bear. He reared up over her, his eyes squeezed shut, the muscles in his neck corded with tension. He paused for a moment and looked down into her eyes. She could see the yellow rims were back on his irises. He was panting for breath, desperately fighting for control. The muscles in his arms were taut from holding himself still above her. Sweat trickled off of his forehead and dripped on her chest. He exhaled deeply before speaking, his control almost gone. "C-catherine….I l-love you."

With those three little words, Vincent plunged into her one last time. Catherine called out. Vincent's eyes rolled back as he cried out with a low, guttural moan and poured himself into her. He collapsed on the bed, rolling to the side at the last moment, careful not to crush her under his weight. Catherine reached over, drawing his head to her shoulder. He put his arms around her, holding her firmly against his body. She rubbed his moist back with her hand, soothing him, calming him. She could feel his heart racing. He closed his eyes and relaxed, finally at peace.

Catherine smiled up at the ceiling, her man resting in her arms. She kissed him softly on his damp forehead and pushed an unruly lock of hair off of his face. He smiled without opening his eyes. He tightened his hold on her. They lay together for several moments, their heartbeats returning to normal, synchronizing. Catherine closed her eyes.

"I love you," whispered Vincent. Catherine smiled before she fell asleep, safe in his arms.

**A/N – My first fluffy, lemon-filled one-shot. I sort of pictured their first time together as being very emotional, sweet and extremely tentative. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**The song ("You Love, You Love" by Luke Sital-Singh) was on last week's episode ("Trust No One" 1.13), during the scene where Vincent and Cat say goodbye (finally) to Alex. I actually thought this would be a great sweet/bittersweet VinCat song. Look it up on "YouTube" if you don't know it. It's lovely.**

**Never fear, I am still at work on Ch. 14 of "Resolutions" - more to come on that story soon.**

**Enjoy tomorrow's new ep ("Tough Love" 1.14). Hopefully we will get our VinCat kiss! Let me know what you think of this little story…xA**


End file.
